El Precio de la libertad
by Platinum-knigh-moe
Summary: pues bueno, este fic seria una mini o mas bien micro trilogía, con 3 princesas disney hechas por pixar que son: Rapunzel, Merida y Elsa (se que no es princesa pero es la protagonista). Y pues estas tres chicas tienen algo en común, desean ser libres de hacer lo que quieran, ser ellas mismas, pero todo tiene un precio, ¿cual deberá pagar cada una?


**Aviso: Los FanFics y Oneshots que he escrito no me pertenece ni el autor, ni los personajes, ni el manga, anime, novela o ****película**

**Hola, este es el primer capitulo de mi mini trilogía, ¨El precio de la libertad¨, comenzare con Rapunzel y el precio que pago por su libertad**

* * *

Durante 18 años de mi vida, estuve encerrada en una torre, deseando con mucho fervor, ver que había del otro lado. Quería conocer el mundo exterior del que tanto se hablaba en los libros que leía (aunque solamente hubiese leído los tres mismos libros durante años). Pero ademas de querer conocer el exterior, mi mas grande sueño era poder ver, frente a frente, las luces flotantes que aparecían cada año en mi cumpleaños, como si fueran hechas para mi.

Recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños numero 10, vi pasar una estrella fugaz, se que era una, porque en uno de mis libros viene un dibujo de ellas y el libro decía que las estrellas fugaces consedian deseos; así que cerré mis ojos, y pedí, con mucha fuerza y esperanza, que, algún día, pudiera salir de la torre y ser libre para poder ver el mundo.

Cuando tenia 17 años viví la mejor aventura que jamas hubiera soñado. Un ladrón llamado Flinn Rider (aunque su verdadero nombre era Eugine Fittgerber, y eso lo descubrí después) entro a mi torre, para protegerse a el y a su corona, lo golpee en la cabeza y escondí su corona y le dije que si la quería devuelta, debía de llevarme a ver las luces flotantes (que en realidad resultaron ser linternas) y traerme de vuelta. Al principio se negó, pero logre convencerlo.

Durante el camino, fuimos a una posada a descansar, cantamos cuales eran nuestros sueños ideales, nos persiguieron guardias reales, un caballo y dos ladrones. Durante nuestra huida, Finn se lastimo la mano, me sentí responsable por eso y lo cure, con mi poder, le conté sobre mi don y el porque nunca había salido de la torre antes.

Comenzó a sentir algo por el, creía que a el le agradaba, pero mi madre llego para hacerme dudar, primero trato de llevarme devuelta a la torre pero yo me rehusé, ella me dijo que el solamente estaba conmigo por la corona, que en cuanto se lo devolviera, el se iría y me dejaría. Yo no creí lo que decía, yo sabia que Finn si me quería, podía sentirlo. Pero al parecer me equivoque . . .

O al parecer no . . .

Finn si me quería, mi madre había hecho un plan para engañarme y hacerme creer que Finn me habia vendido por la corona a los ladrones que nos habitan perseguido, ella me trajo devuelta a casa, pero peleamos, descubrí que yo era la princesa perdida del reino. Mi madre me encadeno, me sugeto para que no pudiera pedir ayuda ni escapar. Finn trato de ir a salvarme, pero solamente consiguió una herida en el pecho, estaba muriéndose, por mi culpa . . .

Me resistí a irme con mi madre, la amenace, le dije que desde ese dia, siempre trataría de alejarme de ella, y daría pelea, amenos que me dejara salvarlo; si me lo permitía, estaría con ella, para siempre, que era justo lo que ella quería, le dije que nunca trataría de escapar. Finn susurro algo, el quería que yo fuera libre, pero yo no quería perderle.

Mi madre acepto, me soltó las cadenas y corrí apresurada hacia Finn, comencé a cubrirlo con mi cabello, para sanar sus heridas y que pudiera vivir, Pero el, en su ultimo intento de ayudarme, con el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo (el mismo con el que lo habían herido), corto mi cabello. Sin el, no le servia de nada a mi madre, podía ser libre.

Pero sin mi cabello, tampoco podía salvarlo y no quería mi libertad a costa de perderle . . .

Trate, de ayudarlo, pensé que si ponía su mano en mi cabello (aunque ya no fuese dorado) y cantaba la canción, quizá, el pudiese salvarse, comence a cantar, pero era inútil, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimar, no quería perderle. El me haba dado mi libertad a costa de su vida . . .

Yo siempre desee ser libre, ese era mi sueño, pero nunca pensé que para tenerlo, tendría que ver morir a la persona que amaba . . .

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo una nueva mini trilogia, que espero les guste, ya en vacaciones podre seguir mas a fondo con mis otros proyectos, mientras tanto, disfruten este :3_**

**_Los veo luego_**

**_Bye bye_**


End file.
